Stormtrooper
Tiring of the bloody stalemates during World War I, the German military decided on a new, radically different approach to trench combat. Instead of a mass assault, specially trained Stormtroopers in small bands would move in supported by artillery, striking hard and fast with weapons designed for maximum killing capacity in the shortest possible time. The Stormtroopers worked well at first, achieving victories at the Vosges Mountains and Verdun. Inspired by the Germans success, the Russians and British formed their own teams of Stormtroopers, but the Germans kept the lead thanks to the brilliant tactics of General Oskar von Hutier. However, after an initial stream of success, the Allies caught on to the Stormtrooper formula, rendering the original tactics useless. Battle vs. Free French Forces (by KevlarNinja) ﻿ Free French Forces: 12345 German Stormtroopers: 12345 At a French farm house, five members of the Free French Forces have taken it from a squad of Waffen SS troops. Two frenchmen, Lance and Claude, are reloading there weapons. There leader, Theo, is cooking a soup on the stove. The youngest, Marc, is letting out some anger by stomping on a dead Nazi. Finally, on the second floor, Philbert is drinking some wine that the Nazis stole. "Sauvages (Savages.)" he slures. In a nearby trench, a group of German Stormtroopers arrive. They see that the people inside are french, and begin to attack. Otto, the sniper, aims his Mondragon Rifle at Philbert's head. Free French Forces: 1234 The rest of the French soldiers hear this and get ready for a counter-attack. As the Stormtroopers charge at the house, Lance hits Otto in the chest with his Kar 98k rifle. German Stormtroopers: 1234 As the stormtroopers go though the door, the French spread out, with Claude spraying them with rounds from his MP 40, hitting one German, Rupert, in the leg. The Stormtrooper leader, Fritz, orders them to spread out. Rupert chases Claude down and fires his MP 18 at his heart. Free French Forces: 123 Theo shoots Rupert in the head with his MAB Model D pistol. German Stormtroopers: 123 Theo picks up Claude's PM 40 and runs off. Meanwhile, Lance is looking for stormtroopers. Little does he know, a stormtrooper named Heinz sees him. Heinz throws a Discus Grenade inside the room, sending Lance flying into a wall. Free French Forces: 12 Heinz runs into the kitchen. Theo picks up the pot of soup and throws it at Heinz's face. Heinz screams in pain and Theo shoots him point-blank with the PM 40. German Stormtroopers: 12 Marc chases a Stormtrooper named Wendel into the celler. He throws a "Potato Masher", blowing the stormtrooper to bits. German Stormtroopers: 1 A big smile appears on Marc's face. Fritz soon wipes it off with his Luger P08 pistol. Free French Forces: 1 Fritz and Theo soon get into a fire-fight with there pistols. Eventually, Fritz shoots Theo in the head. Free French Forces: Fritz holds his pistol in the air and shouts "Gott mit uns!" (God with us). Winner: German Stormtrooper Expert's Opinion This was a close battle, but what won the German Storm Troopers the day was their slight edge in training, as well as in ranged weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Finnish Winter Guard (by Samurai234) No battle written WINNER: GERMAN STORM TROOPERS Expert's Opinion Neither group was to far ahead of the other in terms of training, so this came down to who had the better arsenal. IN the end, the German Storm Troopers dominated at almost every range, giving them the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Boer Commandos (by CuchulainSetanta) In South Africa, five Boer Commandos have just taken control of a British railroad outpost, and are preparing it for demolition. One Boer is waiting outside with a bottle of whisky for company. Suddenly, he notices movement in the distance. Thinking it might be a threat, he goes over to a Maxim gun nest. The movement is actually five German Stormtroopers, who are moving to attack the base. Getting a better look, the Boer opens fire on them with his Maxim, killing one of the Germans. German Stormtroopers (4) Boer Commandos (5) The gunfire alerts the other four Boers inside, who rush out, weapons at the ready. Meanwhile, one of the Germans tosses a discus grenade into the machine gun nest. The gunner only has time to look down and see the grenade before it detonates. German Stormtroopers (4) Boer Commandos (4) Three of the Germans charge forward to engage the other Boers, while one stays behind to set up his own machine gun. A gunfight ensues, with one Stormtrooper taking out a Commando with fire from his MP18. German Stormtroopers (4) Boer Commandos (3) The other Boers retreat into the railroad office, with the Germans in pursuit. As they enter, they see one of the Boers has set up a saboteur bomb in the building. The Germans make a hasty retreat, but the Boer shoots one in the leg with his Mauser C96 before fleeing in the other direction. The other two Germans make it out of the building, but the injured one is caught in the ensuing explosion. German Stormtroopers (3) Boer Commandos (3) The Boers come out of hiding and open fire on the surprised Germans, killing another of their number with a Mauser 95. German Stormtroopers (2) Boer Commandos (3) The last German retreats behind the machine gunner, who has finished setting up his MG 08. The Stormtrooper opens fire on the pursuing Boers, killing two with a hail of bullets. German Stormtroopers (2) Boer Commandos (1) The last remaining Boer switches his Mauser C96 to full auto mode and returns fire on the German machine gunner, taking him out. However, as he moves up to check his kill, the dying German unveils another discus grenade. The Boer runs just as the grenade explodes, knocking him to his feet. German Stormtroopers (1) Boer Commandos (1) The Boer coughs in the smoke, only to be caught off guard as the last Stormtrooper kicks his Mauser away. The Commando looks up, only to be kicked in the face. Before he can get up, the Boer is killed with a shot from the German's Luger. German Stormtroopers (1) Boer Commandos (0) Shooting another round into the Commando's chest to make sure he is dead, the German raises his gun and shouts "Ehre dem Kaiser!" ("Glory to the Kaiser!") Winner: German Stormtroopers Expert's Opinion The German Storm Troopers were battle hardened from war, where as the Boer Commandos were far less experienced, giving them a major edge in that regard, and in this end, giving them the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rough Riders (by Cfp3157) Stormtroopers: 12345 Rough Riders: 12345 A German Stormtrooper is loading an MG 08 while his four comrades advance on a series of trenches in the middle of the night. Meanwhile, at in one trench, four Rough Riders are playing a game of poker. The leader gets up and walks over to the fifth Rough Rider and the Gatling Gun. "How ya doing, rookie?" he says. "Good, sir." The Stormtrooper finishes loading the MG 08. The leader of the Rough Riders sees the gleam off a helmet and yelled, "Get down!" as the German begins shooting the MG. While the leader gets down, the rookie is shot in the head by the German. Stormtroopers: 12345 Rough Riders: 1234 The rest of the Germans give a battle cry and run forward, shooting their rifles. The Rider, having left his rifle at the poker game, draws his Colt Peacemaker and kills a German. Stromtroopers: 1234 Rough Riders: 1234 The rest of the Riders run out and give the leader his Krag. Two of them get the Gatling Gun started and kill another German before retreating into different trenches. Stromtroopers: 123 Rough Riders: 1234 The Germans begin advancing on different trenches. The machine gunner grabs his Mauser and starts to join them. One Rough Rider sees him and, hoping to take him out silently, throws his Bowie Knife at him, killing the German. Stormtroopers: 12 Rough Riders: 1234 As he goes to get his knife, the German leader aims his own Mauser and kills the Rider. Stromtroopers: 12 Rough Riders: 123 Time passes by. The Germans are searching the last two trenches when a Rough Rider pops up in an attempt to kill them with his Krag. The German leader aims his Mauser and kills him. Stromtrooper: 12 Rough Riders: 12 The two men run into the trench with the last two Riders. The men enter a firefight until the last German regular is killed by the leader's Krag. Stormtroopes: 1 Rough Riders: 12 The last German aims his Luger and kills the other Rough Rider. Stormtroopers: 1 Rough Riders: 1 The two men draw their knives and the final showdown begins. The German tries a thrust and the Rough Riders dodges. He then jumps at the German and punches slashes the knife out of his hand. The German responds by grabbing the Rough Rider's knife arm and breaks it. The soldiers then get in a fistfight. The Rider begins a series of rough punches and the German is pummeled. The Rider grabs him by the scuff of his neck and asks, "Any last words?" The German says in a thick accent, "Nein, do you?" before he shoots the Rider in the thigh with his Luger. He draws his spare Trench Knife and continues to stab him it. Stormtroopers: 1 Rough Riders: The German raises his knife in the air and yells, "Ehre dem Kaiser!" (Glory to the Kaiser!" Winner: German Stormtroopers Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the fact that, by the time the Stormtrooopers were established, most of the soldier were very experienced already. Contrary to that, the Rough Riders were all volunteers and had almost no experience. This led to the Riders demise. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Arditi (by SPARTAN 119) Stormtroopers: 10 Arditi: 10 A town in the French countryside, Spring 1919, Alternate universe where WWI continued into 1919 Ten Arditi, part of an Italian unit sent to the Western Front to support their French, British, and American allies, walked through the streets of a town in the French countryside behind German lines. The Arditi had broken through the German lines, but had been separated with the rest of their unit in the chaos of the attack. As they turned the corner into the main square of town, the Arditi spotted a squad of German Stormtroopers, sent to reinforce the front, enter the square from the other side. One of the Arditi points his Carcano carbine at the group of Germans and fires a single shot, catching the Feldwebel leading the squad in the chest. The Stormtroopers return fire, carbines and MP-18 submachine guns blazing. An Arditi is cut down by the hail of fire. One of the Arditi, armed with a Villar Perosa, fire of a swarm of bullets, killing two of the Stormtroopers who did not get to cover in time and pinned down the rest of them inside a cafe across the square, as the rest of his squad took cover in storefront on their side of the square. Unfortunately for the Arditi machine gunner, he is hit by a German rifle shot before he can take cover. Arditi: 8 Stormtroopers: 7 The Arditi regrouped, taking cover in the building. Once the squad had regrouped, they spread raised their weapons and unleashed a storm of suppressing fire. Then, they charged with shouts of "Avanti!" and "O la vittoria, o tutti accoppati". One of the Arditi, who had taken the Villar Perosa from the fallen gunner, fired the weapon from the hip, suppressing the Germans in the building. As the Arditi reached about ten meters from the building, they threw several hand grenades into the building. The Thevenot grenades had a small blast radius, and thus only killed one German, who was unlucky enough to be standing right in front of the grenade. The blast blew his foot clean off, severing several major arteries and causing him to bleed out in seconds. The other Germans in the building, however, were stunned by the sudden blast. One surprised stormtrooper was cut down by burst from Beretta M1918 submachine gun, as an Arditi burst in through the shattered window and plunged his dagger into the chest of a second German several times. The unfortunate victim of the blade fell face down on the floor as he coughed up blood. The other four Germans taking cover in the building retreated out the back door, however, as the last one exited, he turned the corner and placed a tube around the corner of the building, back towards the Arditi. From the tube shot a jet of flames- the German that had stopped to fire was as flamethrower operator attached to the stormtrooper unit. The flames engulfed the interior of the abandoned cafe that the Arditi had just entered. Four of the Arditi were ignited, writhing in agony as they succumbed to the flames and smoke. Arditi: 4 Stormtroopers: 4 The last four Arditi, who were outside the now-burning building, and flanked around it in the alleyway. Two of them turned the corner of an alley and caught the flamethrower operator by surprise. The man was struck several times by a spray of bullets from a Beretta M1918 and an M1915 pistol. One of the rounds struck the fuel tank, causing it to explode in a ball of flames. "Got the cazzo", one of the Italians yelled in triumph, having avenged his fallen comrades. The Arditi then continued their assault, into a house which the remaining three Germans were hiding. As they attempt to climb that stairs to the upper floor, a stick grenade drops down the stairs. Three of the Arditi manage to get out of the blast radius, but one is not so lucky, and is killed in the explosion. Immediately afterwards, however, German peeks out and tried to fire his Luger, only to be hit with a burst from an M1918, killing him instantly. The lead Arditi then charges up the stairs, only to be caught by surprise and hit by a burst from an MP-18 on the landing and cut down. The German with the MP-18 turns the weapon on the next Arditi, but the gun jams. The Arditi uses this opening to jam the bayonet attached to his M1918- something the MP-18 did not have, into the Stormtrooper's chest, before with drawing the blade from the dying German. As he did so, the final Stormtrooper lunged at the Arditi with a combat knife, which the Arditi only barely blocked. An extended knife fight, however, was prevented when the second Arditi fired his carbine, scoring a well-aimed headshot that took down the final German. The Arditi looked around and realized they were the last ones left. They turned back towards the last known position of the Allied forces, hoping they could link back up with their comrades. WINNER: Arditi Expert's Opinion The Arditi won this clash of the WWI assault troops because of their slightly better tactics, but mostly because of their superior weaponry. The experts noted that, while the MP-18 had a larger magazine, the M1918 was less prone to jamming, giving the Arditi a clear advantage in one of the most important weapons in the fight, the submachine gun. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:German Warriors